1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle gasoline tank filling valve and more particularly pertains to enabling a user to dispense gasoline into the tank without having to pull back manually on a nozzle jacket with a motorcycle gasoline tank filling valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fuel tanks for motorcycles is known in the prior art. More specifically, fuel tanks for motorcycles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing fuel to be added to the tank are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,763 to Kupske discloses an arrangement for filling fuel tanks in motorcycles formed of a cylinder secured to the tank walls for creating a ventilation system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,750 Hundemer discloses a fuel tank for motor vehicles whose fuel filler opening is located in the tank wall with a short pipe-like member adapted to be mounted over the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,557 to Drawbaugh discloses a gas stopper and methods of constructing and utilizing the same, and is illustrative of the degree of disclosure required for inventions in the area of classification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,285,830 to Hilpipre, Jr., 4,901,776 to Attinello and 4,234,098 to Miller et al. all disclose relative devices in the area of classification of the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a motorcycle gasoline tank filling valve for enabling a user to dispense gasoline into the tank without having to pull back manually on a nozzle jacket.
In this respect, the motorcycle gasoline tank filling valve according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling a user to dispense gasoline into the tank without having to pull back manually on a nozzle jacket.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved motorcycle gasoline tank filling valve which can be used for enabling a user to dispense gasoline into the tank without having to pull back manually on a nozzle jacket. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.